


Waiting

by EdgarTheFloofDog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarTheFloofDog/pseuds/EdgarTheFloofDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is away a lot, so Edgar waits for him to come home a lot...but one day he doesn't <em>stop</em> waiting. (au of an au, ooh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Edgar was Ryan's pride and joy. He'd come home and immediately head for Edgar, sitting on the floor as Edgar happily jumped onto him, licking the skull mask as Ryan stroked him, telling him about his day, even if Edgar didn't quite understand, only being a dog.

The only thing was that Ryan wasn't always home. Heists and the Fake AH Crew consumed quite a lot of his time, and so his cleaning lady, Catherine, mainly took care of Edgar. And Edgar loved her, yes, she fed him, pet him, and loved him like Ryan did, but  _Ryan was his human_ , and so he would just always love Ryan that little bit more.

Ryan always made time for Edgar on a schedule, and so Edgar eventually began to pick up on when Ryan would be around and start waiting at the door, tail thumping, a doggy grin on his face until the door opened and he could launch himself at Ryan and get all the belly rubs his heart desired as Ryan cooed over his "white floof son".

One day, though, Ryan came home, seeming more tired than usual. He sat down beside Edgar, slowly petting him as Edgar licked his hands, trying to cheer his human up as Ryan just wrapped his arms around the fluffy dog, hugging him as Edgar got under his mask, licking a smile onto his face.

It turned out to be one of the last smiles Ryan would have, as he had a bad feeling that day about the heist the crew would attempt only a few hours later. And it turned out to be with good reason, because it went wrong, just horribly wrong.

Edgar ended up waiting at the door for so long the next week that he stopped thumping his tail at the floor, and ended up falling asleep in front of the door. Eventually, he didn't even bother to smile at the door and wag his tail, he just laid on the floor before the door and waited for his human. And then he spent all his time there. Day in, day out, the white fluffy dog would lay in front of Ryan's front door, whining and waiting for his human to come home again, Catherine quietly sitting beside Edgar and petting him, saying words that Edgar couldn't understand. After all, how was a dog supposed to understand the concept of the word 'dead'?

Catherine once took Edgar on a walk many years later to this strange park with large stones everywhere, and on one was Ryan's mask, and Edgar laid in front of it, laying his head beside it, for it may not have been his human, but it was close enough, and in that bit of piece with the bit of his human, Edgar happily thumped his tail until his heart stopped thumping along with it.


End file.
